karma_orionfandomcom-20200213-history
Swimming
So it was going to be a fun day for room 104. All were going swimming. All have clothes on but underneath them were swimming suits. They were going to a fun big pool with a fuckton of water slides. Yep all were happy that morning. We have: Kobe: He was wearing red swimming trunks! Ashley: Wearing a nice orange bikini goes good with her brown hair Crystal: Wearing nice one piece yellow bathing suit Tyler: Wearing black and neon green swimming trunks Michael Wearing dark green swimming trunks Bri: Wearing a light blue cyan one piece Don: Wearing nice medium blue swimming trunks Ross: Wearing dark blue swim trunks with shirt Domoinique: Wearing a medium purple bikini Yusuf: Wearing violet swimming trunks Chase: Wearing hot pink swimming trunks Isaiah: Wearing deep Pink swimming trunks All were so happy in the morning for a amazing swimming field trip. Once they got there they tore off their clothes to reveal their swimming suits! They all looked so damn cool in the sun! Chase was getting a boner from starring at Ashley so he excused himself to the bathroom to do you know what. Don asked Crystal, Yusuf, Ross and Mike if they wanted to play volleyball. All said yes. All 3 rowdy girls bathing in the sun while drinking fruity drinks. After Chase was done with his business he went to talk to Tyler about stuff. Isaiah and Kobe calling each other names cuz it's what they do every single damn time their away from the teachers. Kobe: Ugly ass nigga Isaiah: Dumb infected ugly insect Kobe: Bundle of sticks Isaiah: Fuck you dumb ass ugly nigga!!!!! All were having so much fun!!!!!!! Mr. Priest was in a gray speedo and Mrs. Harris had a one piece on. The two were talking about each classmate. A couple minutes later Tyler, Isaiah, Kobe and Chase decided to go for a swim they did. All 4 girls drooling from them going swimming....mostly on Tyler cuz he looks fucking amazing. All got out...Everybody started laughing and some people eyes started melting. Some people shot themselves and some people ran away screaming covering their kids eyes....what happened...Isaiah's swimming trunks were in the pool so his dick was sticking out. Kobe laughing so hard. Ashley spitting out her drink. Crystal with a disgusted look. Tyler laughing his ass off. Michael disgusted Michael: EWWWW ISAIAH BUT YOUR TRUNKS ON!!!!!!!!!! Bri laughing. Don laughing to! Ross disgusted as ever. Domoinique disgusted and laughing! Yusuf laughing Yusuf: Ewww Isaiah put your trunks on man nobody wants to see that hehehehehehe Ross: Is it already bad enough we got to see your ugly man titties....I won't be able to sleep tonight :( Chase disgusted and laughing. Mr. Priest throwing up all his food he had ate. Miss.Harris covering her eyes. It was the day all were going to remember. Anyways it was lunch some people ordered hotdogs and some people ordered hamburgers. It was free food....Joey would be amused...to bad he couldn't come hehehehehehehehehehehehe. Kobe suggested that Isaiah should get a hotdog (U should know what I mean :) ) Mr. Priest: KOBE THAT'S A POINT LOSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Kobe: What?! All I said is he should get a hot dog because their delicious!!!!! Mr. Priest: Yeah, Whatever man I know what you mean now stop it's over with!!!!! All were having fun sitting eating delicious food and enjoying great fruity drinks!!!! It was a awesome day for room 104. Then they had more fun...then it was time to go back becuz it was almost time for bus line. THE END Trivia * Isaiah was supposed to wear a speedo but ya know people would be barfing and shooting themselves ripping their eyeballs out so yeah to not get nightmares I put him in swimming trunks!!!!!!